


Let Me Be An Angel

by belovedstill



Series: Pre Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring John Winchester, Gen, Happy Winchesters, John Winchester's Good Parenting, Kid Fic, Parent John Winchester, Pre-Supernatural, Pregnant Mary Winchester, Sam is not born yet, Winchester Family - Freeform, kind of, little!Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedstill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an ordinary evening at the Winchester's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> written and posted by [Basia](http://www.casinthongs.tumblr.com)

"I wanna be angel!" a four-year-old Dean called, running into the living room. He had a piece of the golden Christmas tree chain resting gracefully on his hair. "Angels are cool, and they have wings!"

Mary looked up from where she was sitting in her favourite armchair, knitting her first ever woollen hat for her son. The sight before her made her smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping, young man?" John asked with amusement, abandoning his paper and creeping over to the boy. Dean laughed happily when his father scooped him up and lifted him, up, up! into the air, so high that he could reach his hand up and touch his mother's favourite chandelier. "It's way past your bedtime - you have to sleep to be a big boy someday!"

"I _am_ big boy," the youngest Winchester argued, smiling at his Dad. "I am big boy! Baby in Mommy's tummy isn't!"

The woman's laughter carried around the room as she listened to the conversation. It was true, she was now around eight weeks into her pregnancy. Only about one and a half was left until the newest addition to their family would appear. "Still," she said softly, glancing up at her little boy. "You have to sleep. Your little sibling will need a lot of love and attention. That's why me and Daddy have to sleep so much, too!"

Dean giggled at her words, and the sound grew even louder and less controllable when John started to tickle his side. "I still wanna be angel!"

John sighed and was about to correct Dean's lack of 'a/an/the' in his sentences when Mary smiled and let go of her work, setting it aside. She got up from the couch with a little difficulty and slowly walked closer to them. "You are our little angel," she murmured softly, stroking through Dean's hair and kissing his forehead. "And if you want, you can be the baby's angel, as well."

The boy frowned slightly as he thought about it, but in all honestly, his parents knew what he decided before he even realised it himself.

"Okay," the four-year-old agreed with a smile and hugged his Dad and then his Mom. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, too, sweetie."

Dean turned his head to glance at his father. "I love you, Daddy."

John chuckled and hopped the boy on his arm. "I love you more," he said, what made his son grin happily and squeal 'No, _I_ love you more!'. The sound of their laughter slowly grew quieter and quieter as John carried Dean back to the boy's bedroom to tuck him in and stay with him until he fell asleep.

Mary smiled to herself and carefully sat down in the armchair, starting to rub her stomach. The baby inside was moving and she couldn't help but chuckle softly. It seemed like it was just too curious to stay inside its hiding and wait. "Shh," she murmured, caressing the round bump. "Shh, baby. There's nothing to worry about. You are going to be watched over by the best angel of them all."


End file.
